A folding chair is an indispensable tool for outdoor activities, for example, outings or fishing.
A conventional folding chair provided with an adjustable backrest, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 2, generally includes a frame body 01, a backrest supporting rod 02, and a chair cushion 03.
The frame body 01 is formed by four pairs of chair rods, and the chair rods in each pair are articulated to form an X shape. Two chair rods of each pair are connected via an articulating shaft located at centers of both rod bodies, and two adjacent pairs of chair rods are hinged via a top connecting member or a bottom connecting member arranged at ends of the chair rods. Meanwhile, each pair of the chair rods located at two sides of the frame body 01 includes a forward-tilting chair rod 010 and a backward-tilting chair rod 011. A lower half section (from the articulating shaft in the center of the rod body to the end, connected to the bottom connecting member, of the rod body) of the forward-tilting chair rod 010 is provided with multiple locating holes 012, the top connecting member connected to the backward-tilting chair rod 011 is provided with a supporting rod hole 013, and the supporting rod hole 013 has a diameter larger than a diameter of the backrest supporting rod 02.
As shown in FIG. 2, an end of the backrest supporting rod 02 is hinged to a sliding sleeve 020 provided with a bolt 021, the sliding sleeve 020 is sleeved on the forward-tilting chair rod 010, and the bolt 021 can be inserted into the locating hole 012 so as to limit the sliding of the sliding sleeve 020 on the forward-tilting chair rod 010. The other end of the backrest supporting rod 02 passes through the supporting rod hole 013.
The chair cushion 03 includes a seat portion and a backrest portion. The seat portion is arranged on the frame body 01, and the backrest portion is arranged on the backrest supporting rod 02.
When using the above described folding chair, the user may adjust an angle of the chair backrest by adjusting the position of the sliding sleeve 020 on the forward-tilting chair rod 010.
However, when adjusting the backrest angle of the above folding chair, the user has to get up and leave the chair first, then pull out the bolt 021, and then manually adjust the angle of the backrest supporting rod 02, and finally use the bolt 021 to fix the position. The whole process is relatively complicated, and meanwhile requires the user to leave the chair to complete the adjustment, thus being very inconvenient.
From the above description, a technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to provide a folding chair provided with a backrest, which allows the user to easily adjust the angle of the backrest without leaving the folding chair.